poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Clemont's Big Hit/Transcript
This is a transcript of Clemont's Big Hit in Tino's Adventures Chronicles. (The episode begins) Bonnie: '''What is this game? '''Carver Descartes: It's called Chess. Wanna play? Bonnie: I don't know how, but sure. (While Carver is teaching Bonnie to play chess, Clemont is waiting out the window on something) Clemont: Come on, what's taking it so long? Mordecai: Clemont, what are you waiting on? Clemont: I'm waiting on my model plane to get here so I can assemble it. Mordecai: '''Wow, dude. No way. '''Shaggy Rogers: Zoinks, that's like so awesome! - - - - - Clemont: My model plane set has came! (He goes to the front door and sees the package and carries it inside the house) Deliveryman: '''Package for Clemont? '''Clemont: '''That's me. '''Deliveryman: '''Sign here please. (He signs and gets the package) '''Bonnie: What's that, Clemont? Another game? Clemont: It's not a game. It's a scale model of a 747-200. The plane that carries passengers double wide. Mordecai: '''No way. (He opens the box with pieces) - - '''Clemont: Bonnie! No! Don't touch it! It's not dry yet! Bonnie: '''Ew! I got to wash my hands! (She leaves) '''Ash Ketchum: '''You know. I think being an only child would be fun. '''Lazlo: '''You are an only child, Ash. '''Ash Ketchum: '''I know. - - - '''Rigby: Whoa, cool! Clemont: This calls for a celebration lunch. Mordecai: '''Yeah-yuh. - (Cut to Bonnie playing with the model plane) '''Bonnie: Bonnie to the airport, we have prepared for lift off! (She sees the window later Clemont is imitating airplane sounds) - (Then Bonnie throw his model out the window and then it falls down and broke. Back to the kitchen, Clemont is making a sandwich, until Bonnie arrives) Bonnie: It didn't fly, Clemont. I think you'd built it wrong. Clemont: Don't be silly, I built it actually as it- WHAT?! (Clemont went outside and sees that it is broken and gasps) Clemont: No, no, no, no, no, no! (Imagination) Clemont: (flies his plane but only broke which caused him to fall; Screaming) (End of imagination) Bonnie: (In D.W.'s voice) If it broke the sound barrier, falling out of the window wouldn't been able the break it. Clemont: '''Bonnie! I told you not to touch it! '''Bonnie: '''You built it all wrong, Clemont. Did you even read the directions? It didn't fly for one second. It's not my fault that you built a jet that can't fly. '''Clemont: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH IT!! (Clemont punches Bonnie in the arm) Bonnie: (runs off crying in tears still leaving Clemont behind who is trying to gather up all the broken pieces) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, what's going on? Clemont: '''Uh, oh. Bad timing. '''Serena: What's the matter, Bonnie? Bonnie: (crying) Clemont hit me! (Everyone gasp in horror) Ash Ketchum: Clemont, how could you?! Pikachu: Pika! Serena: Come on, Bonnie. Let's get Skips, he'll get you some ice. (In the kitchen, Bonnie, barefooted was sitting next to the sink while Skips brings out a pack of ice) Bonnie: '''(In D.W.'s voice) Are they going to amputake my arm? '''Skips: '''No. It's amputate not amputake. '''Bonnie: (scared and In D.W.'s voice) They're gonna amputate?! Skips: '''No, they're not. I'm in charge and I'm going to put a bag of ice on your arm. '''Bonnie: AAOOOOWW!!!!!! Skips: '''What's wrong? '''Muscle Man: Did that still hurt? Bonnie: Um-hum. And it's cold. (Later with Clemont and Serena) Serena: Apologize to Bonnie, right now! Clemont: No way! She's the one who should apologize to me. (shows her the broken model) I worked all week on this! I'd told her a million times not to touch it. (Skips is carrying Bonnie in his arms to Mordecai and Rigby's room) Bonnie: (bitterly) You're mean! (In Benson's office) Benson: Clemont. This means no creating inventions for a week. Clemont: What?! (angry) That is so unfair! You don't even care what she did to me! Benson: (turns red in anger) No! You heard me! No inventions for a whole week as punishment for hitting your sister, do you understand?! Skips: That's right, because what you did was wrong. And you know it. (Clemont still disagrees as he angrily gets out and slams the door on the way out and now the next days, Clemont talking to others) Clemont: And so I didn't invent anything today because I can't invent stuff for a whole week. Can you guys believe that?! Mordecai: No, I don't believe it. You hit your sister? Rigby: '''Yeah, that's terrible. '''Clemont: '''Come on, you two don't even hurt anybody. I mean you two play punchies and you two get hurt. (In the distance we see the villains hearing about this event) '''Iron Will: Did you hear that? The invention nerd hit his sister! Principal Cinch: That's shocking. Shego: '''How could you be shocked? '''Dr. Drakken: Yeah, we're bad guys. That's what we do. Iron Will: Well uh... Shego: Here's the idea. How about you hit the smart guy? Iron Will: Uh... Why me? - - Hi-Five Ghost: Why can't you just apologize, Clemont? Muscle Man: Yeah, come on bro. You need to apologize to your cute little sister now! Clemont: Oh come on! She'd wrecked my plane! Why can any body see my side of this!? Human Rainbow Dash: Eh, because you're wrong. Tino Tonitini: '''You really hurt her feelings. '''Shaggy Rogers: '''And what you did was wrong. Look Clemont, I understand. I have a little sister too, but if I hit her and what I have done that doesn't mean you should hit your little sister. '''Sunset Shimmer: You never should have hit her like that. Twilight Sparkle: Besides, violence isn't the answer. Clemont: Oh come on! I told you, she wrecked my model! She gets what she deserves! Twilight Sparkle: She doesn't deserve to be hit! She's a little girl she can learn! Sunset Shimmer: Twilight's right. She always gets excited like seeing Pokemon she never seen before. Or she sometimes want to find a wife for you, she can't help herself. Fred Jones: '''Yeah, I mean Bonnie is a little kid, she still has a lot to learn. '''Clemont: Why are you guys on her side?! Carver Descartes: We're not on anybody's side. All we know is that you did the wrong thing to your sister. Clemont: '''Oh, Come on! '''Human Applejack: Hey Iron Will, did you hear that Clemont hit his lil' sister? Iron Will: I haven't seen him. As far as I know, he's not even here. - - Fluttershy: Iron Will? What are you doing here? Iron Will: Avoiding Clemont. If Iron Will doesn't see him, Iron Will won't hit him. Fluttershy: Oh. Why would you want to hit Clemont? Iron Will: Iron Will doesn't want to. That's why Iron Will don't want to hit him. - - - - - (Back to Clemont, now with the girls) Clemont: She broke my jet! Tish Katsufrakis: But she's just a little girl. Clemont: Saying Bonnie's just a little girl is like saying a tornado's just a little wind. May: '''It doesn't matter, Clemont. I have a little brother and I hit him, but that's not the point. '''Clemont: What do you mean!? May: '''You can't hit younger siblings. My parents scolded me when I hit Max and pushed him. I felt awful for what I did. I love my brother. I sometimes fight with him, but I defend him. '''Clemont: You did? Uh, I mean - So?! I still think she'd deserved it! Lor McQuarrie: No, she doesn't! What she's saying is that you can hurt your sibling's feelings if you hit them like that. Clemont: But she broke my model! Daphne Blake: Only because she didn't know what it was. Velma Dinkley: '''Look, Clemont. I understand. I like you. I have a sister, but when I hit her and get punished that doesn't mean it's the right thing. '''Dawn: '''Yes, Clemont. how would you feel? How would we all feel if you got hit? '''Clemont: But... (sighs) Forget it, I'm going for a walk. May: '''But Clemont, wait. (But Clemont walks off) '''Velma Dinkley: '''That boy is gonna get into serious trouble. (With Clemont) '''Clemont: I can't believe it! Now everyone's on her side! (groans and kicks a can) - - - Shego: Go on, Iron Will. Do it. Dr. Drakken: This is the chance we've been waiting for. (Then, Iron Will closed his eyes and finally punches Clemont in the arm) Clemont: '''OW!!! '''Dr. Drakken: Ha! You got hit! We rule! Iron Will? (Then Iron Will, ashamed about what he did walks off) Shego: Hey, muscles! Where you going?! Iron Will! Clemont: '''Ow. (Now we go back to Pops' house, Skips gives Clemont a pack of ice for his wound) '''Clemont: And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. It hurt and it was embarrassing and- Ash Ketchum: Well, maybe that's how Bonnie felt when you punched her. Clemont: Maybe. But what's that have to deal with this? Iron Will is huge! (Then Clemont realizes something) Clemont: (sighs) I guess I get it. (With Clemont and Bonnie) Clemont: I'm sorry I'd hit you. Bonnie: That's okay, and I'm sorry for breaking your plane. But what kind of a dumb plane that can't fly? Clemont: It's called a model plane. And models don't fly. Bonnie: Well, I didn't know. Get it over with, Clemont. I'm still a little girl and I'm not a Pokemon trainer yet. (At the park where Iron Will was on a bench, as Clemont arrived) Iron Will: Clemont, Iron Will's sorry for what happened. Clemont: I just want to thank you. Iron Will: For what? Clemont: Well, everyone keeps telling me that I was wrong and that I didn't get it, but now you made me understand how bad I made Bonnie feel. Iron Will: Yeah, and don't ever punch her ever again. Clemont: I won't do it again. Iron Will: Wanna get some ice cream? Clemont: Sure. I'll bring my friends over. (He picks up his cellphone) Hi, wanna get some ice cream with me and Iron Will? (At the ice cream shop) Ash Ketchum: '''Man, this is great. '''Iron Will: Yeah, this one's on me, guys. Mordecai: Yea-uh! Ice cream! Clemont: (Gives her a cookie dough ice cream) Here, Bonnie. Your favorite ice cream. Bonnie: Cookie dough ice cream! Yummy! '''Tino Tonitini: '''Well, Clemont learned his lesson not to hit younger siblings. Besides, they didn't know what things are at first. But Iron Will hit Clemont taught him that. And you should tell your little brothers or sisters. Later days. (End of Episode) Category:Sonic876 Category:Transcripts Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles